The Lone Wolf
by ShadowsOfLoneWolves
Summary: Humphrey left Jasper to go to Idaho.Kate looks everywhere and tries to find him,but she can't! Will she ever find Humphrey and bring him back? (Authors Note: This story is continued on, by Alpha school, and Omega. This is my first story, so yeah please be kind. You might not like the other story though.)
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey The Lone Wolf

Humphery gets up in the morning trying to find out what his dream was about,but he didn't remember what it was. He almost forgot that he wad to see Kate before he left Jasper.

He got up and walked to the river next to his den.

He saw the water and stared at it and it reminded him when he was in the train with Kate howling with snapped out out of it to begin to wash up.

He sat down letting the water clean his fur while he sat there thinking of Kate "Only if I had the chance to tell her I loved her she probably wouldn't mary Garth." He Whispered.

He started to cry until he saw a shadow he quickly got up, and hid into a bush near him. He heard whispering sounded like Kate and his father Winston.

He peaked out to see if it was actually Kate,and to find out what they were talking about.

It was Kate and he saw her look at the river to clean up but the moment she saw it she shredded to tears immediately. He started to cry to just seeing her like this.

Kate slowly and whispered "I love you". In his mind he thought it was for Garth."Well there goes my love life." He whispered so she won't hear him.

He left to go see Winston and Eve at their den and took about 3 minutes to reach there den."Winston may I come in please?" Humphrey asked.

"You may come in Humphery" Winston said. Humphery came in and sat down,and ask "Sir I need to tell you something about the marriage." he shyly asked.

Winston looked at Humphery with a confused look."Alright Humphrey"

"I-I wou-wo-"Humphery stuttered "Go on" Winston said waiting."I wou- would like to see them marry,but i have a seat in the back may i sit with you and your family?" Humphrey asked.

Winston smiled and accepted "Of' course, but get dried first your wet" Humphrey never noticed that he was wet "Opps sorry sir."

Humphery left to see Kate outside of the den and Winston and Eve came out of the den together and Humphrey looked confused 'when did she get in there'? He asked in his mind.

He sat wwith Kate and said hey but when he looked in her eyes he saw her eyes he didn't noticed Kate started to whip her eyes and got up

"You need something Humphrey?" she asked with a fake smile."Well yea I wanted to say goodbye."

After,he finished explaining what he was going to do he left with did tell her he was going to see them get married,but never said he was going to see it all.

He got down to the vally to try to find Winston and sit next to him."Humphrey over here"Winston yelled.

He sat down with Winston,Eve,and looked at Lily and told her what was faked a smile and said im happy for didn't know the difference from a fake and a real smile.

Garth and Kate both got outside when they finished peparing for the wedding.

They both began and when he saw the end coming towards the end he told Winston that he had to left he forgot his lucky pinecone to help his friend with his hair.

Winston allowed him to leave and he of walking out he ran out of the vally with tears on his to many tears his vision started to become blurry.

He hit a tree which hit im in the head. He got back up then heared howls as if they finish but really there were growls. He waited for about 3 minutes for a train and jumped on it.

"Goodbye Kate I love you."

In the vally with Kate

"Why can't she mary Garth?" Tony asked in anger.

He told tony to be quite and Winston asked Kate why she couldn't marry Garth. Her responce was like in the movie "I-I uhh fell in love in love with an omega."

With that everybody freaked out,but Garth join in and said "Dad I also am in love with an omega!" He said and staring right at Lily and walking towards her.

They all got shocked "This isn't our custom,this isn't our way TAKE THE VALLY!" He shouted with him saying that the war broke out and everyone was in the war.

Kate standing in the middle frightend she left to go hide the morning soon turned to dusk as lives were taken by wolves and she remembered about Humphrey.

"I have to save him!"She yelled. The first thing she did was check in his den. If he was still ran there as quick as she can and got there in 30 seconds.

She yelled out his name and didn't get an answer,so she ran in. She didn't see him in there and looked around in search of a sign or note in the dirt.

Dear, Kate

This note is to tell you what I did just in case i forgot to tell you. Im already on the train and left I might be off the train,but I know im going to were the train takes me I saw two sets of train trackes and took the first set of them im probably returning to Idaho.

Your, fun loving omega Humphrey

P.S I never got to tell you this but I love you thank you for the adventure, but i didn't think you felt the same way.

Kate started to cry "Why Humphrey I loved you." She didn't hear the vally with growls anymore it was silent.

She went to go check. When she got there she was shocked of what she saw and started crying.


	2. Chapter 2 His first day

Humphrey's first day

First let me answer that cliff hanger from last sorry about that my arms got tired.

As she saw the valley she was in shock of what wolf there was dead not even a sign of life of them.

She went down to go check if anyone was still alive,but she noticed that Lily,Garth,Eve,and Winston weren't there.

Just in case they tried to find her she left a note saying.

To the wolf who ever finds this ,

I have gone to find Humphrey. He went to Idaho to be a 'Lone Wolf' but i want him to be part of the pack even though we don't have a pack anymore well thanks for reading this note i left in the dirt in my den.

Sincerely,Kate

As she went to the train tracks she had to wait for about 30 mins to get on to one.

Back to Humphrey on the train

Humphrey found a few things to sleep on but none of it was smooth or soft,but he still wanted to look around for some food.

After a while, he found a box of apples,but even if he tried he wouldn't have the strength to open the box.

Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to open them he tried."Stupid box come on...open... please." Humphrey said frustrated.

He go mad so he grabbed the box with his teeth,and started slamming the box the ground.

Later on, he broke the box,but some of the apples fell off the train."Great now i only have like 6 apples." He whispered in disappointment.

While Humphrey was eating he said to himself to eat next to the open cart just so he won't miss the sign of Idaho.

30 mins later

He had finished eating and found the sign of Idaho."Finally!" He commented with joy.

He jumped off the train and looked around. "This brings back so many memories." He said looking happy at the view.

His heart started pounding fast and he knew it was because of the memories and he shook off his memories.

"It's not the time to remember those times." He told himself.

He woundered around to find shelter next to did hear that they where relocated to make pups,so he didn't have to worry about other wolves.

He took his time looking for one, but he never found a den next to water.

He sighed and knew that he need to walk a longer distance than he would of liked.

He found the den he wanted and marked his territory.

Since he wasn't a smart dog,so he peed to mark it. He could have howled,but he wasn't an only taught that in alpha school.

He started to look for water near his den he found a river a few yards away from his den,but he didn't care.

He drank some water and decided to get clean,so he sat in the river just waiting for his to get cleaned. He got out and dried himself up.

He went back to his den and started planning what he would do tomorrow and quickly the dusk turned into night.

He shut his eyes."Day 1 wasn't that hard."He whispered to himself and slept through the night.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Is That?

Ch.3 Who Is That?

While Kate was waiting in the train to find the sign she found apples on the ground "That must be Humphrey's apples!"

She knew she was close she just had to wait.

She started to howl at the moon to pass time without her going to sleep.

As she started to howl she heard another wolf howl.

She wanted Humphrey back so much she didn't even think if it sounded like his.

She jumped off the train immediately,so she can meet Humphrey,and ask him to come back to the pack with her.

She didn't run because it was dark and she didn't want to hit a tree.

As she started yelling out Humphrey's name she heard growls.

"Humphrey...please this isn't funny... come out of there... its me Kate." Kate said with a frightened face.

As the wolf heard Kate's name the wolf stopped growling.

"Kate is that you?" questioned the wolf.

Soon the wolf came out of the dark and Kate was suprised of who it was and bursted into tears.

It was Garth and Lily right behind him.

"What happened in the valley?" Kate asked while still in tears.

"There was a stampede and killed every wolf in the valley and luck for you,your dad and mom didn't die." Garth explained.

"I know why your said though your da-" Garth interrupted Kate "I know what happened to him."

Kate looked at him with a face of saddness and didn't want to say anything else.

Kate told Garth why she was out here and where Humphrey was.

"We need to find him I can search for him I have a strong nose." Garth said.

"Alright then we will look for him in the morning," Lily commanded "We have a better chance to see him in the sun."

They all shook their head and started searching for a den.

Back to Humphrey in the den

Humphrey was woken up by the sound of sticks cracking outside.

He got up quickly and crawled to the front corner to the den and peeked outside.

He saw a shape of a wolf,but he didn't want to attract any knew he had to distract him or her, so he got a rock from inside the den and threw it next to a bush far away.

The wolf was smart and saw the rock fly from the den and started walking towards him.

He started thinking. 'Think Humphrey think?' He raced through his mind trying to find something to do.

He got closer and closer by every step. Humphrey got to scared and ran out with the wolf seeing him he ran towards Humphrey at full speed.

Humphrey tried to shake him immediatly turned and hid behind a tree.

The wolf also turned and started seeking for growls unnerved Humphrey making him wanting to whin and cry.

'Okay bad night,bad night!' He screamed in his head.'Please don't find me please don't.'

He peaked over the tree and he didn't see the wolf he let out a big sigh of relief,and turn back.

As he turned back to wolf jumped on him,and Humphrey spoke."What do you want from me?!"

The wolf had a scar and wanted to kill Humphrey he laughed and whispered "I want you dead!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but my dad wanted me to stop using the computer so I planned out the end a little bit early.**


	4. Chapter 4 Humphrey's What?

**Ch.4 Humphrey's what?**

"What do you want from me?" Humphrey questioned him with a sad look.

The wolf laughed and whispered. "I want you dead."

When Humphrey heard that he tried to escape from his grip, but he couldn't no matter what he did. He soon started crying tears falling from his muzzle.

The wolf started to laugh and spoke again."I was only kidding calm down i would never hurt any wolf who didn't do any harm to me."

He soon let go of Humphrey. Humphrey was in shock he looked in his eyes and remembering his dream.

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked in a soft and wimpy voice.

The wolf looked at him and told him. "I think you already know that answer from the tone in your voice, but i can't believe you're an omega."

Humphrey looked surprised of what he knew about him."How do you know me?"Humphrey was freaked out of him.

"Humphrey look at me who do I look like?" The wolf looked at Humphrey and Humphrey just stood there in shock.

Humphrey started to look at him.

* * *

The Way The Old Wolf Looked Like:

He looked proud the way he looked.

His fur color was black and his fur under him was white.

His scar on his eye was blood red and also was his eye the outer layer was red and the other was icy blue. Like a Huskey different eye color.

This paws were about the size of his and looked at the way he sat just like him.

His tail was long and started out skinny and then fat.

* * *

"Y-You look like me." Humphrey was surprised that he looked like him,but didn't have the same color fur as his.

Soon another wolf caught up and Humphrey looked at her.

"Hello Humphrey." she said staring at him.

* * *

The Way The Old Lady Wolf Looked Like:

She has many shades of grey like Humphrey and she had white on her stomach too.

Icy blue eyes.

Also looked proud.

Tail was short. Started out skinny and then fat.

She had many scratches on her,made into scars.

* * *

Humphrey looked at both of them "Are you my... parents?"

Both of the wolfs looked at Humphrey with wide smiles and both laughed "It took you that long to figure out who we were?" The male wolf asked.

"What are your names?" Humphrey asked.

"You will know soon enough, but first lets take you back to our den."

"It was your den the one I was in?" Humphrey said with a weird smile.

The male turned back and said no, but they found a familiar scent.

Humphrey again knew of the mistake he made of peeing on his territory.

After a 10 minute walk they arrived to their den Humphrey walked in and sat down. "May I know your names now please?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"Sure Humphrey my name is Magnar meaning strong warrior and her name is Irene which means peace we choose your name because it means peaceful warrior" Magnar explain to Humphrey.

"Now get some sleep we need to search for your group and your pack we don't want you out here because its to dangerous for omegas' to be out here alone I heard a wolf howl your name a few miles from here. I think her name was Kate." Magnar said.

As soon as he heard her say Kate he freaked out because he didn't know she would actually come to look for him.

"Good-night Humphrey you have a big day ahead of you." Irene said as Humphrey laid down to sleep.

* * *

**Okay I started making this Chapter at 12 am and finished around 1:30 about an hour. Anyways i'm going to start adding the dates now so its 4/28/2014, and published 4/28/2014 around 7**.** I'm out bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Humphrey's Past

Ch. 5 Humphrey's past

In the morning Humphrey got woken up by his terrible he looked around he found that he was back in his den. "Mom...Dad?" Humphrey was afraid of what might have happened to them.

"We are here Humphrey,"Humphrey turn to face his father standing right next to him."Come on we need to get going to find Kate." Magnar told him walking to the mouth of the den.

"Where's mom?" Magnar turned back and smiled. "She's getting water."

Humphrey got up and asked two more questions."Dad how come I wasn't in your pack and part of the western pack, and I left Kate because she loved Garth instead."

Magnar's smile slowly turned into a frown. "I don't think you're ready for that yet."

"Please Dad tell me." Humphrey begged for him to tell him, and his father finally said alright.

"Well to start it off we were separated from you when you were just 2 months old. We had gotten attacked bye some wolves from a pack from the north. The pack had four of the most strongest wolves three of them were bad,and killed many wolves like our pack,but one of them was helpful and friendly he was the top alpha from all the stronger than Garth. He wasn't an Alpha though he was an wolves never seen him fight before so they called him an Omega. He was picked on by his three brothers, which where the three bad wolves, he practiced hunting,running,strength,and his stealth everyday and night. Well one night the three wolves were making there way to our pack, but didn't noticed they were getting followed by their brother. While they were planning out the attack, you,your brother,and two sisters were playing in the valley as we sat on top of the valley to watch over all of the baby wolves. Your brother ,the alpha, smelt something funny in the air, but didn't know what it was. As he figured out what it was he ran away telling everyone to leave the valley. You turned around to see the wolves in front of you, but you didn't see any of them because it was dark. One of the wolves grabbed you and threw you to the side of a rock. Your nose hit the rock this is why you have trouble smelling things unless it's very strong. The three wolves started chasing your sisters and snapped there necks as they went to the next wolf your brother. You finally got back up and you saw one of the wolves grab your brother you ran up to him and tackled him by hitting his legs he fell down. Your brother looked behind you and saw a wolf and pushed you out of the way so you could live. He then snapped your brothers head and the wolf started coming for you. Finally the wolf came out of his hiding spot, and tackled his brother and snapped his neck in rage. As two other wolves ran up the valley I shouted to him to take you to western pack. He nodded and grabbed me by neck not trying to gripe tight he ran as quick as he could. He then dropped me off the western pack and told the head of the pack to take you in and they did took you in. He came back to the rest of us and helped us out and he died trying to help us." As he finished the story Humphrey looked at his dad with a sad look.

"What happened to him?" Humphrey asked.

"He was burned and crushed by a tree that fell on him,"Magnar then turned to Humphrey. "Look we need to leave now and find Kate." Humphrey then nodded and followed his dad out of his den.

"Honey we need to go now you have a better nose than both of us combined." Irene then turn and started to smell the air."They're close by." Humphrey looked at her confused.

"They who is she with?"He asked.

"She's with Garth and Lily." she responded.

He then let out a sigh and said "Great the one who ruined my love life."

"Lets go Humphrey." His dad commanded him.

After 2 hours of running they finally meet up with Kate and the others.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed with joy. "I really missed you!"

"Ummm so how did the wedding go?" Humphrey told her.

"Terrible." As Kate starts explaining why. Humphrey just sits there listening.

After he heard "I told my dad I was in love with omega."

He snapped " What but alphas and omegas can't be mates. Its our custom!"

His father and mother called him. "Humphrey can we have a second with you please."

"Ummm sure." Humphrey said.

"Look Humphrey I know you love Kate listen to your to what it says, and follow it even if she is an alpha and your an omega. Who cares what they say it's your love life not theirs." Magnar said with Irene joining in "Just look at her she loves you to. She's willing to break the law for you to be part of her life."

Humphrey looked back at Kate and walked towards Kate. "Kate?" Kate looked up to Humphrey.

"Yes Humphrey?" As Humphrey got close to Kate's ear he whispered "I love you." As soon as he said that Kate soon grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

After they were finished she said, "Either way Lily and Garth are together."

Garth got close to both of them. " Yup me and Lily are getting married, but since our pack are all dead w-" He was interrupted by Humphrey. "What! How did they die?" He yelled looking sad at them.

"There was a stampede and none of them knew there was one." Humphrey looked down.

"It's my fault its all my fault."Humphrey pinned his ears down to his head as tears started to go down his muzzle and landing on the ground.

"Hey it's not your fault you weren't there don't beat yourself up for what you didn't do." Kate tried to cheer him up. "Do you happen to have a den for each of us we need some rest, we all had a long day." Kate asked Magnar.

Magnar showed everyone there den Humphrey was staying with Kate, and Lily was staying with Garth in their den.

Kate asked Humphrey who those wolves were and replied " Those are my parents they told me about how I got to the western pack."

Kate then snuggled up next to Humphrey as he felt Kate's soft, warm fur on his.

"Good-Night Humphrey I love you." As she licked him on the cheek.

"I love you too my angle." and put his arms around her.

* * *

**Alright that was the 5th chapter thanks to Troygroomes shout out to him for giving me the ideas of them getting back together Thank you.**

**Date:4/28/2014 Time Finished:6:13 p.m took over an hour.**


	6. (Author's Note)

Hey it's TheLoneOmega here all I wanted to say is that i'm having a really hard time I never told you the truth, but i'm actually sad of whats been happening around the house. I made this account to distract me from whats going on. Stories make me think about my life and the movie Alpha and Omega make me think about my life too which is why I love that movie. I might not upload in summer break because my sister and I might go to Mexico, so I will try to finish the story before that. Thank You.


	7. Chapter 6 Return Home and The nightmare

They Return Home and Kate's Nightmare

Humphrey was woken up by the sound of Kate, and wanted to see what was happening. He opened his eyes quickly to see what happened.

He saw Kate on the floor next to him looking the other way."Kate..Kate wake up," Kate woke up and looked up to Humphrey. "Kate what's wrong?"

Kate looked around and saw where she was and saw Humphrey she then quickly hugged Humphrey, and started crying "What's Wrong Kate tell me."

Kate then looked at Humphrey. "Nothing it was just a terrible nightmare."

"Alright Kate, you wanna go back to sleep or do you wanna walk outside for a bit?" Kate responded and walked outside.

Humphrey then followed Kate outside of the den.

"Kate, are you going to tell me about your dream? Humphrey wanted to know.

Kate let out a sigh "Alright Humphrey I'll tell you."

They got near the river and they both sat down.

Humphrey bent over to get a drink of water, Kate did the same.

As Kate swallowed her water she spoke to Humphrey about her nightmare.

"Humphrey do you know your past?" Humphrey nodded his head. "I saw it in a dream and my parents also told me."

Kate dragged her head over to Humphrey's shoulder "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright you didn't couldn't have done anything to save my brother or my sisters." Humphrey smiled and rubbed her back with his soft paw.

"Well it all started when you arrived to the Western pack. I wanted you to be an alpha but my dad looked at you and thought you weren't a hunter so he made you into an omega, But I told him to give you a chance. He did give you a chance, but you had horrable sence of smell. Do you know why Humphrey?"

Humphrey explained to her what had happened to his sence of smell. She then continued her nightmare.

"Anyways. I thought you were going to be the most exelent alpha, yet he didn't trust me because of that you aren't an alpha. We wouldn't have broken the law, but if you weren't an omega I wouldn't have fell in love with saved me from that mud flow. I could have probably died if I was with someone else i'm happy you were the one I went to Idaho, but thats were my nightmare begins in you tried to save me you just saved my life and you fell into the river of mud I looked down and saw you there. I quickly came down, and tried to save you I pushed you out of the mud and let you be in the rain. I tried to also take off some mud. When i finished taking all the mub of with the help of the rain, I looked at you and you weren't breathing and just layed on the grown. I then started crying and I layed you on my back. I started walking up and found a small den. I laid you down next to me. I just looked at you and keeped crying. I then howled for your death, and cried myself to sleep. I was then woken up by Marcel, and told me what had happened to you. I told him that you save me,you fell into the river of mud,and I tried to save you. With the mud in your nose it killed you quicker, and maybe if you were an alpha you wouldn't have died. Marcel then looked at me 'Why wish if he was an alpha you loved him because he was an omega. He loved you Kate.' I then turned to Marcel and said ' I loved him too.' Then I was woken up. Thank you Humphrey I didn't want to be in that nightmare."

Humphrey then started puting his hand into motion and rubbed her back. "It's ok Kate..please stop crying."

Humphrey keeped doing that until Kate's tear came to an end."Lets go back to our den Kate." She nodded.

"Here I'll carry you just lay on my back." Humphrey then put her on his back, and started walking home.

After some time passed, he looked on his back and saw Kate sleeping. He smiled and continued walking.

When he got back to the den he then placed her down gentley, and Kate pushed her arms up like a baby who wanted their stuffed animal back.

He laid right next to Kate and let her arms wrap around him feeling her warm soft fur. He licked her face and whispered a good night to her, and smiled.

Quickly he fell asleep with his love of his life.

They both woke up next to Humphrey's father as his father smiled. "Come on you two lets catch the train."

So they meet Garth and Lily next to the train tracks. "Any trains yet Garth?"

"Nope not yet,but there is one about this time of day." Garth then looked at Humphrey and smiles.

"How did both of you sleep tonight?"

"Gre-" Kate was caught off by Humphrey. "I think that question will have to wait quick everybody on the train."

They all then jumpped on the train. "Thanks Humphrey that was a close one."

"No problem. Anyways to your answer we slept great yesterday how about you two?"

"Same."

2 hours later

They all just arrived at Jasper "Lets get off now."

After jumpping they were welcomed by Winston and Eve.

Kate ran up to both of them and started crying while hugging them both.

"Dad, Mom I missed you."

"We missed you too Honey, but right now we have to talk to Humphrey you must be Humphrey's parent's Magnar an what was yours again."

"My name is Irene." Humphrey's mom responded.

"That's right i almost forgot. Anyway's Humphrey meet us at our den when you have time."

"Yes sir." Humphrey was nervous.

"Well I best be going Go-" Kate ran up to Humphrey and tackled him down, and pulled him into a kiss." Be safe."

"I will babe." Humphrey then smiled, got up and walked to Winston and Eve's den.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and if you have any ideas send them my way, and I will try to put them into the stry. Date:4/29/2014 Time: 4:07 about an hour to finish this story. I'm out bye!**


	8. Chapter 7 Humphrey,Winston,and Eve's Con

**Ch. 7 Humphrey,Winston,and Eve's Conversation **

Humphrey was walking alone quickly trying to get there, so they would not have to wait long.

Kate was following Humphrey, but didn't noticed.

He finally found Winston, and Eve's den and asked if he could enter.

"Wow that was fast, I thought you would take longer."Winston then stepped out of the cave.

"Anyways Humphrey as you noticed we don't have a pack any more, and saw you kiss my daughter. You are lucky we don't have laws anymore, but we will have to make a new pack. Since we have two alphas and two omegas I want you to pair up with Lily and mate."

Humphrey looked at both of them with a sad look on his face. "But Sir."

"No buts Humphrey we must still keep that law, and you will not be punished for what you did to my daughter."

"Sir hear me out Garth doesn't love Kate, he loves Lily.I love Kate not Lily." Winston got a bit angry, but then sighed letting his anger in and not yell at Humphrey.

"Look Humphrey if you can get this then I will reconsider."Winston then drew an object on the dirt.

"Winston what is this?" Humphrey ask "and where can I find it?"

Winston looked at Humphrey and spoke."It's a generator to heal a whole pack get this to me and I will reconsider your request. You may find it in California. You may need to be friend with a human he understands wolves and speaks wolf, but the only bad thing is that he's 13 years old. In canine years that's 1 year and 2 months, so he will have to make up an excuse to help you."

"Me being friends with a 13 year old yea that's going to work out just fine." Humphrey was being sarcastic.

"Look it's the only way you could be with Kate." Humphrey looked up.

"Fine for Kate."

"You will have to go by start tomorrow, now you are dismissed Humphrey."Winston then said good-luck to Humphrey.

As he walked out looking to the ground.

Kate had heard everything from beginning to end.

"He's doing all this for me, risking his life just to be with me." Kate ran towards her den and started crying with tears falling down her muzzle.

Humphrey then came to Kate's den and saw her crying.

"I guess you heard, i'm sorry Kate, but I wanna be with you."Kate then pulled him in for another kiss.

"Thank you." Which she soon stop crying. "Sleep with me today Humphrey, and you can go on your trip early in the morning. I'll wake you up."

They both laid down and started to snuggle with each other and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that's that will Humphrey know where California is, and will he get there? That's your question to answer to answer on your own. Date: 4/30/2014 Time: 2:17.**

**P.S. I will not be able to upload on the 5th of May I am going to a Knott's Field Trip with my school. I'm out Bye. **


	9. Chapter 8 Humphrey's Trip to Cali

Humphrey's Trip to Cali

Day 1 Trip

"Humphrey.. Humphrey wake up."

Humphrey woke up slowly and let out a big yawn. "Kate what's going on."

"It's time for you to go to California."

Kate sat down next to Humphrey helping him get up.

When Humphrey got up, he told Kate that he loved her and would miss her. Kate then pulled Humphrey for a kiss and departed.

"Well I have to tell your dad i'm leaving now."

"Alright Humphrey be safe." Humphrey walked out to find Winston's den.

It took him about 3 minutes because he was closer to his den.

When he arrived he asked Winston if he could come in, but there was no response.

"He's probably sleeping or hunting I should leave him alone. He'll notice I have gone for the object."

Humphrey meet up with Garth and asked him were Winston was, but he didn't know either.

"Alright then I just came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? Don't tell me you're leaving Jasper again."Garth looked at Humphrey with an angry look.

"No no no i'm not... Well kinda I am, but i'm doing this for Kate."

"For Kate she doesn't want you."

"No I have to get something for Winston to be with Kate." Humphrey explained.

"Ohh makes more sense. Let me come with you."

"I'm sorry Garth, but you're going to have to ask Winston about it. I'll wait here until you come back okay."

"Alright Humphrey I'll be back in a few."

Garth ran to Winston's den and was let in. Humphrey could hear them talking, but didn't know what they were saying.

After a while Garth came out, and stared at Humphrey. "I'm going to have to go to another country instead of California."

"Which country?"

"Florence in Italy."

"How are you going to get there?" Humphrey asked being surprised of his answer.

"By boat.. A human boat."

"We should be going Garth. Ill take the train that goes South and you can take the one that goes South."

"Alright Humphrey see you later."

Humphrey shook his head and headed South to catch to train to California.

He took about an hour to get there, but all he had in his head was him being with Kate.

When he got to the train tracks he started walking,and following the tracks.

He then heard the train behind him. He quickly got off the tracks, and waited to jump into an open kart.

He noticed something weird that there were humans on board a lot of them too. He only found one kart at the end, and jumped in.

He would have to be on this guard for the humans not to catch him being there.

"Well this is perfect humans on a train he can be any of these humans." He let out a sigh, and looked through a window.

He saw many different kinds of humans.

"Just my luck i'm never going to find him."He then looked out of the kart and saw a sign that said Welcome To Washington.

"Haha they must wash a ton." Humphrey remembered Kate when he said that joke.

His ears pinned down to his head, and facing the ground.

He also noticed that the train went faster than the one he normally took to get to Jasper.

After a few hours he was woken up by a human voice and jumped up.

"The next stop is to California." Which then said an address.

"Is that inside my head that's killing my ears, it's way to load." Humphrey started to whine, but quickly stop because he remembered that there were humans on board.

After a few minutes they closed the doors to lock the food. He heard one of the humans say that Washington never remembers to close the door, and Canada.

He laid in the darkness alone, and the train started the engine and right when it started Humphrey flew back and hit the red wall and was knocked out for an hour or two.

"Ughhh what happened?" He got scared and looked up the doors were open and quickly peeked outside.

"Finally a stop to California, but its kinda dark outside he's probably asleep."

He then got out and walked around. He found apartment a few blocks away and a few people were walking and ran away from Humphrey. He tried to stay stealthy, but that was his worst skill.

"What are these things they move like a train, but only have four wheels. I can't get distracted I have to get to his house.

He saw some apartment that said Sierra Gardens. He hopped over the fence and looked at the owners.

"His name was ummm. Ughhhh what's his name again. Ah Sergio that was his name I wonder what that stands for, but whats his moms name oh whatever I don't have time I'll go to that house in the far corner."

Humphrey then walked up the stairs and ran into the door." Really what is this thing."

Humphrey was surprised of what happened next. He saw a kid walking towards his. With a black sweater that said vans in red and black skinny pants with black shoes with a hood on.

"Oh no."

The boy then replied "Don't worry I won't harm you I saw you get off the train and followed you back here."

Humphrey then looked confused. "Are you that kid I need help from."

"What do you need help with?" whispering while opening the door.

"To find the object to heal my pack." Humphrey replied.

"Your pack did Winston send you?" Making a sign for him to come in.

"Yea and how do you know him?"

"I know him because i'm magic like that.I have my ways what was your name again?"

"My name is Humphrey."

"Humphrey I see my name is Sergio, but you probably already knew that." He then closed to door behind Humphrey.

"Well can you help me."

"Yea sure, but you're going to have to wait until Friday and I leave school at 7 and get home around 4 alright."

"Umm I don't know the time for anything."

"There's a clock right over there right now its 8:30. My fathers coming in a bit and my mom also."

"Oh were do I sleep?"

Sergio looked around trying to find somewhere he could sleep. "I don't know probably in my closet, but stay here just for know i'm going to teach you how to open doors lets get to it, oh by the way you're lucky I already uploaded a story to fanfiction. Your also need to hang out with me for the past next 5 months or so , so you can learn what to do and not to do. You got it."

"For 5 months! that's a long time." He then looked at Humphrey."In human months not dog months."

"Oh hehe."

"Alright go to sleep I'll wake you up in the morning when I go to school alright, and that's going to be early in the morning."

"Alright then what every you say."

"Here's some blankets just in case you're cold and some food and water."

"Thanks, I never thought I would be friends with a human."Humphrey thanked him.

"No problem and if you need to get out for some fresh air just push the door and it will open alright and don't make a sound here or we will get kicked out of this house meaning me and you if my mom catches us."

"Alright Good-Night."

"Good-Night Humphrey."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Later guys Bye. Date: 5/1/2014 Time: 2:59 p.m.**


	10. Ch9Humphrey's Dream First Chapter Dream

**Humphrey's Dream 1st Chapter Dream**

* * *

Sergio walks in looking like he came back from school.

"Where were you I have to go!" Humphrey said crossing his legs.

"Not now Humphrey quickly hide in my room."

"Why?"

"Just do it my dad is coming!" Sergio whisper with an angry voice pointing to his dad.

"Oh no." Humphrey ran to the room and made space under the bed.

"Ughhh this is a small space."

Humphrey saw Sergio take the laptop and run into the room.

"Dad! Im going to use the laptop." Sergio told him and shut the door.

"What for?" Sergio opened the door and responded.

"Ummmm Homework."

His father just looked at him as he shut the door.

"Humphrey you can get out now." Sergio whispered.

"Why do you put everything under your bed I don't have any space to get in there." Humphrey complied.

"Humphrey?"

"What?"

"Why don't you have to go anymore?" Sergio asked with a seriose face.

Humphrey smiled shyly.

"Did you piss under my brother's bed!"

"Ummmm maybe."

"Why?"

"I got scared."

"Of what!"

"Your dad I thought he was going to find me."

Sergio had a really depressed look on his face.

"This is just great I have to clean it now. You need to know how to use toilets instead of the wall." Sergio pointed to the corner of the walls.

"Sorry about that."

"Alright just keep yourself busy, while I write my fanfiction alright."

Humphrey asked why he never heard of that word before.

"It's because wolves don't use it or read it."

"Then what is it."

"It's something a fan writes of a movie,manga,game,or book."

"Oh like made up story from there choosing."

"Ummm yea something like that."

Sergio began to type on the computer. Humphrey jumped on the bed to see what he was typing.

"What's it about."

"It's about a movie."

"What movie."

"Well actually a documentary."

"About." Humphrey started to do a sign of keep going.

"About your life, and what happened."

"My life? What do you know about my life?"

"I know how you saved Kate, why you ran away,how you met you parents,how you lost them,and the reason why you're here." Sergio explained.

Humphrey looked surprised and looked at him like if he was crazy.

"How do you know that."

"Because I was the one who had you when you were a baby."

Humphrey had a flashback and remembered the dream that he had in the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

While he was a baby he was being watched by someone he looked at him and remembered his face. Humphrey's mom came in and the boy told them they were beautiful."Can I hold Humphrey please."Humphrey's mom took Humphrey by the back of his neck and laid him down on his arms."I think this one is going to be the best alpha even if it's not an alpha i'll still love him. He laid him down. They heard footsteps outside of the den." Hunters quickly hid your pups Irene, and stay with them!" The boy got out of the den and Irene followed."Kid get back theres a wolf right next to you he turned back and say her there. "Irene I told you to stay inside!" The boy whispered. "Don't worry we will take care of it." The hunter pulled up his gun and steadied it. "No don't shoot." The hunter looked at the boy. "And why the hell not." The boy looked at Irene,and back at the hunters. "Because she's a mother." The hunter gave the wolf an I don't care face and shot. Irene ducked down,but nothing happened to looked to the boy laying on the floor with fresh blood on the snow tearing through his skin and through him which slowed down the bullet and curved it, and hit a tree."Oh no." Irene turned him over and saw the bullet mark below his chest. Irene started crying and the boy still lived barely able to walk and stand. He stood up and holding his chest ,while his vision started to worsen, and darken. "Kid get out of the way!" The boy ran towards them grabbing the gun and yanking it out with all his might. He finally yanked it out and fell down to the snow floor and took the rifle and pointed it at the other rifle the other guy had and shot. With the bullet penetrating the rifle it snapped it in two and broke into little pieces. With all that he stared at Irene and commanded her to take the gun from his hands and hide it well, and blacked out.

* * *

Back to the real world

"But you.. you got shot. How could you still live."

Sergio looked at him and stared."Maybe a miracle, or something. I still have that bullet mark below my chest too."

Sergio lifted up his shirt and Humphrey saw the bullet mark.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but thanks for protecting my mother."

"No problem. Anyways i'm still going to teach you how to use that dame bathroom i'll show you tomorrow, but right now I need to finish my fanfic. Let me just finish with this.

* * *

**End of this chapter thanks so much for sticking with me with these cheesy chapters sorry i'll try to end the human and omega thing as soon as I can. Date: 2/05/2014 Time: 6:00 p.m.**

**P.s I made it at this time because I was picked up from school late and I get out of school at 3:15 p.m. I got home at 5:12. I had to type fast too lol. Well i'm out later. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Plan

The plan

Sergio woke up next to Humphrey, and stared at him. He shook him and asked why he was on his bed.

Humphrey woke up and heard what he said." I had a nightmare."Humphrey got up and yawned."

Sergio got up and asked."What was it about."

"Nothing to important."

"Alright Humphrey we still need to continue with your training, but we need to make a plan of how to get the item you seek."Sergio get out of bed and put on his cloths.

"Lets go stay behind me."Sergio opened the door and saw the manager and quickly closed it.

"Why did you close it?" Humphrey asked with a confused look on his face.

"It was the manager we need to jump of the balcony."

"Alright I guess." Humphrey walked up to the sliding door and opened it. He then jumped off the balcony.

"Hurry up Sergio." Sergio turn and replied "I need to tell my mom i'm going outside with a friend hold on I'll meet you there."

Humphrey waited about 2 minutes and Sergio began to arrive."Took you long enough."

Sergio put on his black hood and waved a sign of keep going."I'm going to need to put a collar on you sooner or later." He whispered because he didn't want to be caught talking to him, and because he ignored everyone he ran across.

When someone called out to him he wouldn't even turn to them and he would keep walking.

Humphrey asked why he did that. Sergio looked at him and answered."Because i'm not a friend type kind of person or a fun kind of person. I don't need to turn to them." He said that with a serious face and keep walking.

"Soooo where's the item?" Humphrey asked. "It's in a school but is only there in the morning at 5 a.m to 7 a.m."

Humphrey's jaw opened in shock. "That early why can't you just get it?"

Sergio looked at him "I already did."

Humphrey looked at him. "How?"

"I don't remember, but all I know is that the coarse changes and becomes different every time you are there."

"So like a maze."

"Exactly like a maze."

Sergio and Humphrey walked for about 45 minutes and finally arrived at the school Sergio pointed at the school. "Here we are."

Humphrey looked at it "What school is this."

Sergio looked at it. "Last time I was here it was Arizona Middle now it looks like Villages Middle School."

"It changes schools?"

"Yup and this is a bad school so this will be harder than Arizona."

"How?"

"This school is bigger and has more traps than Arizona."

"Ok this is why Kate was crying."

Sergio sighed and hopped over the fence. "Come on Humphrey."

Humphrey also hopped the fence, but had a hard time hopping over.

"Here stand back." Sergio kicked the fence and the chain broke off the fence, and the fence flew open.

"How did you do that?"

"The chain was rusty."

Humphrey stared at the chain on the floor and picked it up.

Sergio stared at him, while Humphrey hid it in the grass.

"Good thinking Humphrey."

Humphrey ran towards Sergio.

Sergio looked around. "Humphrey can you climb?"

Humphrey told him. "Climb what." He pointed to the top of the school and Humphrey replied no.

"Alright Humphrey grab on to my back and don't let go. Get a good grip."

Humphrey held on tight trying not to fall off.

Sergio then started to climb on the fence he had broke and started walking to the right. He ran up the wall and wall jumped to where his fingers met the roof.

He grabbed Humphrey off his back and pulled him off.

"Don't wiggle."

With all his strength he pushed him on the roof and pulled himself up.

Sergio started panting and trying to catch his breath. "What did you eat this morning? You're heavy as hell."

"I ate some of that thing you gave me."

"Oh the donut."

"Yea that."

Sergio caught his breath and said." Remind me not to give you anymore of that."

"Sure."

Humphrey and Sergio then jumped from roof to roof exploring the school.

"Alright this the plan."

Sergio told Humphrey the plan and Humphrey just stared back after about 5 minutes he finished the plan.

"You sure this is going to work?"

"Yes i'm positive. Trust me the sooner we do this the sooner you go home and don't worry i'll help you get home without you being in the back of the train."

"Alright then, but do you know when we are doing the plan?"

Sergio looked toward the far off mountain that looked like the mountain from the moon light howl. "No I don't, but it will be soon. I promise."

With that he finished alright."Alright we better get home."

Humphrey and Sergio didn't talk at all when they began going home.

"Wait here Humphrey i'll check if the coast is clear."

Humphrey was thinking to himself. "What if the plan never works, will I still be with Kate and Sergio? I mean I like Sergio,but he doesn't look like he would care about anything."

Humphrey shook those those thoughts and saw Sergio give him the all clear sign, and jumped over the fence and ran towards the house.

"Well what now?"

"Wanna stay outside and hang out or do you wanna go inside? It's your choice Humphrey."

Humphrey thought about it and said." I miss the other wolves at the other pack."

With that Sergio got an idea. "Hey Humphrey I forgot to tell you something. I have good news for you." Sergio ran inside smiling.

Humphrey thought to himself." What could it be?" Humphrey ran up the stairs and into the house and shut the door. Sergio grabbed the lap top and ran to his room. Humphrey followed.

"Look Humphrey I know were Garth is at I found him with my friend from Florence in Italy."

Humphrey's smile grew and Sergio logged onto his skype. There he is. He called his friend called Felix (And yes Felix is my friend and i'm not talking about pewdiepie.)

Felix answered and said. "Hey Sergio where have you been?"

"Somewhere. Hey Felix put Garth on yea?"

"Why." Felix asked.

"His friend from Jasper is right here." He then pointed the camera to Humphrey.

"Nice let me get Garth. Garth come here you're friend is here to see you."

Garth answered "Which friend and Humphrey got exited to hear his voice and yelled. "Garth it's me Humphrey."

Garth ran towards the computer and saw him. "Humphrey is that you?"

"Yea it's me. Did you find the item yet?"

"Yes we did, but we didn't plan it out yet."

"We just planned it out just an hour ago."

"Alright Humphrey well talk to you later I need to plan it out bye."

"Later Garth."

Sergio smiled and thanked Felix.

"No problem man anytime."

Sergio smiled and said his goodbye and hung up the call.

"Humphrey? We need to find that item tomorrow and I will help you."

"Really Sergio thanks."

"I want you to see your family and Kate again so get some rest we have a big day ahead of us."

"Hey and your fanfiction." Humphrey asked.

"Oh yea thanks for reminding me of that."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for staying here and now next chapter might be the last that Humphrey and Sergio might be together, or will it be. Anyways thank you so much for reading and see you . Date:5/03/2014 Time: 5:06**


	12. Chapter 11 Sadness and Sorrow

Ch. 11 Sadness and sorrow

* * *

"Humphrey wake up time to put our plan into motion."

Humphrey woke up slowly first opening one eye to see it wasn't anyone else.

"Oh hey."Humphrey whispered as he yawned.

"The plan Humphrey." Sergio stared at him trying to tell him.

"What plan?"

Sergio thought of what to say so he would fully wake up. "The plan so you will get back to Jasper and marry Kate."

Humphrey fully woke up and looked around us. "I wish Kate were here."

"I pet Humphrey on the head don't worry Humphrey you're going to see her soon. Now lets go." Sergio demanded.

Humphrey followed Sergio out the door while Sergio opened the door looking around.

"One question." Humphrey said with a confused face.

"What is it?"

"Why do you always wear black and that sweater isn't it hot."

Sergio look at Humphrey. "You will find out why I do this later."

Humphrey saw Sergio go to the brown desk and took three letters from it. They were all sealed and Humphrey saw one word on it 'mom'.

"Alright Humphrey and by the way these letters you'll find out."

Before he left he put on some gloves, and opened the door for Humphrey to leave.

He closed the door behind him and followed Humphrey out the balcony and jumped off.

"Humphrey. Promise me this."

Humphrey looked at Sergio."What is it."

"What ever happens today you won't forget me right." Humphrey saw two tears leave Sergio, but quickly whiped them off.

"Yea I promise." Humphrey said looking sad."But what's going to happen to you."

"Nothing just in case one of us die we won't forget each other." Humphrey nodded understanding what he mean't .

"But with our plan none of us will die right." Humphrey asked worried.

Sergio looked at him and gave him a smile. "Of coarse."

After 30 minutes they saw the school.

Humphrey and Sergio both jumped the fence. Humphrey was slipping and Sergio quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Well at least you didn't get fatter."

Humphrey smiled. "Thank you."

Humphrey and Sergio were best buds a few days ago.

"No problem Humphrey."

They both walked up to the school's basement and opened it.

They both entered. The basement was like the maze of the minotaur.

"Humphrey we need to stick together."

Humphrey did as he was told and stayed with Sergio.

Sergio gave Humphrey a bag. "Here this is were the item will go."

They started walking around trying to find the middle of the maze.

"Humphrey try to sniff around and try to find it."

"But i have a terrible nose."

"I believe in you Humphrey you can do it."

Humphrey sat down and sniffed the air trying to find the scent of the object.

"What does it look like?"

"It is a sphere and has three rings circling around it. The color is black and blue the circles are yellow."

"I think I got it."

Humphrey began running towards the middle with Sergio following him.

Humphrey had dragged them to a dead end and Humphrey pinned down his ears.

"Humphrey this way." He walked towards the dead end Humphrey sent them to.

Sergio pulled a lever, and everything went bright.

"Ughhhhh my eyes." Sergio quickly grabbed Humphrey and walked towards the light. The bright light stopped and they both opened their eyes.

"There it is." Sergio looked at Humphrey with a smile."I told you could do it."

Humphrey then remembered when he had told Kate to jump and she could trust him on the mountain. Humphrey had saved her life from a bear.

Sergio grabbed the item, and placed it into the bag he gave Humphrey.

"Lets go." The whole school began to tremble and we both ducked.

"Earthquake?" Humphrey yelled at Sergio.

"No the enemies are coming."Humphrey stared at him. "Enemies you never told me about enemies!"

"Yea I know."

The school stopped shaking and Sergio saw a myth a legend of the one who protected this item.

"It's him."

"Who?" Humphrey asked.

"The myth."

"The one you told me about?"

"Yes that one."

Sergio saw two people dressed in black armor like troops.

Sergio took out his hand out of his sweater pockets, and stood in a fighting position.

The troops come running towards them and Sergio threw a punch which knock a troop down.

The troop threw his punch. Sergio had countered it with a left hook.

5 troops then surrounded them.

"Humphrey be ready to fight like how I taught you."

Humphrey agreed and all five troops ran toward them . Humphrey took him claws and teeth and readied them.

Humphrey charged at one of them and sliced his neck open where blood struck other troop tried to kick Humphrey, but jumps out of the way and jumps on the troop and snapped his neck.

Sergio took the other three. One of them pulled out a knife and they all charged at Sergio.

The troop swung at Sergio. He had dodge it and kicked his shin. It broke like a twig. Both of the troops swung at the same time and He grabbed both of they punches. He let go and grabbed the knife he had from him and threw it. He then grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together.

The myth standing there disappeared."Lets go Humphrey."

Both Humphrey and Sergio started running towards the exit until they meet more of the troops.

Sergio took the knife that was stuck to the wall and threw it towards them making one falling towards the ground with out life. He had been struck at the chest near his heart.

Sergio had waited until they got closer out of his pocket he gave the three letters to Humphrey and told him to get out.

Humphrey took all the letters and put them in the bag.

Sergio did a 360 degree and kicked the troop in the head and was knocked out by the powerful kick.

One of the troops took out a gun and pointed it at Humphrey. Sergio ran in front of Humphrey the troop pulled the trigger and had shot Sergio. The troop smiled, but quickly turned into a frown. Sergio turned to Humphrey and said "This is why I wear it." Nothing had happened to Sergio the sweater was bullet proof.

"How?" Humphrey asked it will tell you later.

"It?"

Sergio took the pistol the troop had and pointed it at his head. " This is how it fells being shot." And Sergio pulled the trigger.

He flew into the wall and died.

That was the last troop the myth reappeared and took his fighting stance their both wills clashed.

Sergio was kicking myth butt, until the myth had used his power to self destruct and did flew and hit the ground the myth was defeated, but Sergio had been defeated too.

Sergio was dying blood started escaping Sergio. Humphrey quickly ran towards Sergio.

"Sergio please don't die on me please."

"Humphrey you know I can't do that." Humphrey stared at his wounds.

"Give the note that says mom on it and give it to my mom and, the other one is for you and the last one give it the Kate's you have been my best friend he said making those his last. Sergio had about five tears and placed his hand on Humphrey's head.

His arm quickly fell down taking his last breath.

"Sergio don't do this to me." Humphrey shredded into tears.

Staying there for about five more minutes he had left.

He jumped over the fence and took three steps and turned back around. He kept crying until he got to Sergio's house he knocked on the door and his mom opened the door she looked at the wolf with fear, before she shut the door she saw the bag. Humphrey took out the letter Sergio told him to deliver to his mom.

His mom took the letter from Humphrey's mouth and opened it she had read the note and began crying the p.s. sayed Mom please do me a last favor take Humphrey and return him to Jasper park Canada It's where he lives thank you she looked into the envolope and took out money and a collar that said Humphrey.

She took Humphrey and put the collar around him and walked him out the door leaving the house she took the train to Jasper park.

Humphrey remembered the times he had with Sergio.

Flash Back:

* * *

"I will take you home I promise, but I may not take you home it's a 25% i'm going to take you it might be my mom."

End of flashback:

* * *

It took them about an hour for them to arrive at Jasper Canada. Humphrey and Sergio's mom got off and his mom hugged Humphrey and said thank you. She got back onto the train and Humphrey ran towards home with tears falling down his muzzle.

"Only if you didn't die Sergio. You protected me way too many times and I can't pay back the favor now that you are dead."

Humphrey continued to run home and his eyes blurry. He also continued to have flashbacks of him.

He had finally arrived home to the western territory and ran passed Kate and everybody and didn't care about anyone at the time.

Everyone saw Humphrey with tears as he ran, and they all followed him worried what had happened to him on his trip.

Humphrey had entered Winston's den and spoke."Here it is." Dropping the bag on the took the two letters he had and gave one to Winston, and he took the other one and quickly left.

Winston yelled at Humphrey." Humphrey... Humphrey. What happened!?"

Humphrey just continued and ran to his den and opened the letter when he got their and began reading.

* * *

**Find out next time on what Sergio his dead buddy left for him on the note. Sorry, but my dad wanted to check something on the computer so I had to end it soon. Alright got to go later I will make a story later today because tomorrow I got to knotts berry farm and I return at 7 or 8 :5/04/2014 Time:11:31 a.m.**


	13. Chapter 12 The Note to Humphrey

Ch. 12 The note to Humphrey

Humphrey just continued and ran to his den and opened the letter when he got their and began reading. The note read.

Dear,Humphrey

Sorry that I had to say my goodbye like this,but I didn't want to tell you that I was going to die because then you wouldn't do the task you didn't want me to plan that I made was to save your life I love you Humphrey and tell Kate I said hi she will walk in any moment now. I love you Humphrey as a friend never forget me, and forgive me of what I made you experience. Be happy with your life I know i'm happy because of you. You made my life complete now I can rest in peace. Talk to Winston and your pack about what happened.

Sincereley, Your friend Sergio

P.s Garth is going to be there in about 5 days.

Humphrey began to cry even more.

Kate asked Humphrey if she could enter, but Humphrey just kept crying.

"Humphrey what happened...Please tell me." Kate was worried sick and was also crying to see him like this the first day he came back to Jasper.

Humphrey then whipped the tears from his face and finally spoke of what had happened. Right after Humphrey told her the whole story of what happened and how he got back, he gave the note to Kate and she read it.

"It sounds like he was your best friend."

Humphrey didn't reply. Humphrey just got up and ran to Winston's den.

"Humphrey your back. What happened? Why did you leave crying?" Winston asked worried about Humphrey.

Humphrey didn't want to speak,but he had to."Did you read the letter he gave you yet? He will probably explain on there."

Winston forgot about the letter because he was so worried about Humphrey."Oh ummm no I didn't read the letter yet,but I will read it right now.

"Winston looked at the letter and didn't know how to open it and asked Humphrey." Ummm Humphrey do you know how to open this?"

Humphrey took the letter and ripped the top half off, and gave it back to Humphrey.

In front of the letter said.

"Hey Winston long time no see, oh and by the way tell Humphrey thanks because i'm 100% sure he opened it for you." Winston laughed and thanked Humphrey.

Humphrey said welcome and got up and left."Humphrey get back here please."

Humphrey returned to the den and sat down.

While Winston kept reading his eye's opened wide and kept reading.

His eye's started tearing up. He knew Sergio because he had saved Irene from the Hunters.

As well as Humphrey. They knew each other very well. Sergio also carried Kate in his hands.

When Winston finished reading the note he placed it down and let out a sigh of depression.

"He was a good kid Humphrey he almost died because he protected you from that bullet, and saved Irene too."

Humphrey looked at him still depressed and Kate walked in.

"Kate this is for you the bottom half." Winston handed her the letter, and she began reading it.

She didn't get that upset because she had already heard what happened to him when Humphrey told her.

Winston looked at Humphrey and told him he was dismissed.

Humphrey then looked back and told Winston." Don't forget what I gave you."

Humphrey left to his den and Winston looked at the bag and saw a sphere inside it.

Winston took the sphere, and held it in his mouth.

He ran towards the rest of the pack that have been dead for 4 months now and tapped each and single one with he was sure he tapped everyone he made the wish that everyone that he tapped would come back to life.

A few moments later the entire pack from eastern and western pack was brought back to life.

Now all Winston had to do is wait for Garth to bring back the other piece.

5 days later

Garth was back from Florence and entered Winston's den.

"Winston I have returned with the second piece."

"Garth you can come in."

Garth looked at Winston and said."Hey Winston I saw Humphrey with a sad look on his face what's wrong."

Winston took the second piece and told him what had happened.

Garth looked at him and said."He looked like a nice guy."

Winston called his name out."Garth you and Lily can be together now. You guys can be mates, and tell Humphrey could be mates with Kate."

Garth had a smile and left the den.

He told Humphrey the news and Humphrey was still sad even with the news.

"Thanks for the news Garth." Humphrey walked away without saying another word.

"Humphrey i'm sorry to hear what happened he was a good kid."

Humphrey just kept walking away and walked to his den where he found Kate waiting for him. Normally he would be happy, but just said hey Kate.

"Humphrey you need to stop thinking about that and think about the future of other things like me."

Kate pulled Humphrey in for a kiss, but Humphrey rejected it. I'm sorry Kate maybe next time.

Humphrey walked out of the den and Kate just stood there watching him leave.

20 months later.

Humphrey had kids and was married to Kate.

His kids where Lobo male, Midnight female, and Fang the youngest male.

Lobo was the oldest, Midnight middle and, Fang the youngest.

The kids always noticed Humphrey's depression and always asked him about it, but he just said they were to young to understand.

Humphrey would always take walks thinking about Sergio.

"Dad can I come with you on your walk?" Fang asked.

"You know I don't want you with me on my walks it's dads alone time." Humphrey replied.

"Please dad." Fang was joined by Midnight.

"No I said no." Humphrey pinned his ears down and walked outside.

"What's his problem I wanna know why he's always so depressed." Lobo said.

"I don't know, but we should leave him alone." Midnight said turning to Kate.

Humphrey was walking around the territory until he heard rustling in the bushes."Who's there?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey is that you?" Humphrey knew that voice but wasn't sure who it was.

Humphrey got closer and saw who it was, but didn't believe his eye's.

* * *

**Sorry, But guess who it is you will never know I need you to give me a review of how I did sorry for making it super short, but i'm doing this because tomorrow I won't be here all day. Bye. Date:5/04/2014 Time: 1:53 p.m. **


	14. Chapter 13 The Hospital

**This is the second one today and i'm so sorry leaving you a cliff hanger for a day sorry again hope two will make it up. Shall we begin the story?**

* * *

The Hospital

Humphrey just entered the school, but really it wasn't a school at all it was bigger then a regular school.

Humphrey turned and saw Sergio and wanted him to come so he took him with him.

Humphrey's pov.

I placed Sergio on my back I was crying on the inside, but i needed to be strong for Sergio. I knew this wasn't a regular school it looked taller and fatter.

"Well I need to get in there."

I actually saw people in there waiting and I thought they were there for Sergio, but didn't know any of them.

The door was glass so I could see through it. I didn't know it was glass.

After a while I finally approached the glass and 3 nurses came out running towards me and Sergio.

I blacked out and having Sergio land on me with his heaviness it broke about 4 bones in my body.

1 bone in my leg, 2 from my arm, and 1 from my hip.

They took both of us in and didn't know what happened next.

Out of Humphrey's POV and into nurse 1 POV.

I saw a dog carrying a human and called 2 nurses outside and we ran towards them both.

That dog was a life saver. We all saw the dog drop to the floor carrying the weight of the kid on the back.

"We need to call the mother of the child and the owner of the dog. Maybe the collar will tell us."

The 2nd nurse took out a machine which checked the information on the collar.

"His name is Humphrey and he's not a dog he's a wolf. Who would take a wolf for a pet?"

I was frightened at the wolf I was wondering if he did this and just ran across the hospital, but then noticed something the whole was to big and if it was him he would leave no meat and cracked bones and a bloody muzzle.

That thought made me happy and thank Humphrey and pulled the wolf while both nurses took a cradle and put the boy in it.

I placed the wolf on the same cradle as the boy was in. They stared at me."Trust me I know what i'm doing this is his friend and I will need that phone number for the boy's mom."

They gave me the number and I called his mom and his owner.

She picked up and was depressed."Hello who is this."

I answered. "This is the hospital I need to know your sons name please."

She started crying and answered."His name is Sergio, Sergio is his name."

"Okay do you know that Sergio is very injured and may or may not be able to live."

Sergio's mom sounded surprised. "But he's been dead for 20 months now."

With that information that surprised me and thanked her for the information and hung up and ran to the room they were held in.

I ran inside and he asked me what was wrong.

Out of Nurse 1 POV and into Doctor's POV

The nurse had told me that this boy has been dead for 20 months or more, and this was the day he has died.

I looked at the boy and took and examination. The machine also told me he died 20 months ago on this day.

"I can't believe this! He would have been rotten already. He has no pulse. Thanks to the place he was in it stopped him from rotting. Anyways who brought him here." I asked.

She pointed at the dog and said."By the way he's not a dog he's a share a very special bond."

I looked in his pockets for anything of interest. I found a very small letter in his pocket.

The note looked 3 years old, but the inside of the envelope was in very good condition but was filled with blood.

I read it and it told me all the information of what had happened my mouth dropped to when I heard what they went for The Legend Of Mazuma's Heal.

He had defeated Mazuma and had gave Humphrey the object to heal his pack in Jasper.

I looked at the 2nd bottom of the letter and saw a p.s. which said. "P.s. place your hand in front of Humphrey's head and the other hand on my head and it will give you more information.

He placed the letter down and did what the boy told him he focused his energy and in his mind he found exactly what had happened and what the wolf went through it was quick about 6 minutes and I know how he got here.

I took took of my hands from both of their heads and did what I could to help the boy.

Out of the Doctor's POV and into Sergio's POV

I woke up and looked around to find Humphrey being fixed up. "Hu..Hump...Humphrey."

The doctor looked at me and told me to go to sleep.

"I need him here please."

The doctor nodded and agreed, and told me he had broke 4 of his bones carrying him here.

"Tell him... Tell him I said thank you." and I smiled and blackout once again.

Out of Sergio's POV and into the Doctor's POV

I placed down his hand and told the nurse to keep the wolf here.

"Yes doctor."

I wanted the wolf to have his bones fixed fast, but we had to wait about a year for that to happened, so I put on casts for him. 1 on his paw, 1 on his shin, 1 on his knee cap, and one and his hip.

"This might be uncomfortable, but it's going to help you alright Humphrey."

Out of Doctor's POV and into Humphrey's POV and Mind

I had flash backs and felt something on my fur my mind had put me inside of my body and I could see my bones, flesh, and organs.

I'm probably inside my head right now there's my brain.

I walked towards my brain, but I was pulled by my blood cells into the bone that has been broken, and towards my paw in the back left leg. and was broken the ankle broke.

Then my front left my bone was broken on the ulna (by the way if you don't know the bones look at google wolf bone parts and their names they are the same bones as the human but different size and shape.)

The other leg front right was broken at the humerus.

I was then carried to my chest and saw my heart pumping slow, but I was still alive. That put me in relief.

Soon my mind told me something move Humphrey and wake up you must go sit next to Sergio it will wake you and him up.

I got out of my mind and woke up and the first thing I saw was the doctor.

He told me I had to go back to sleep, but I shook my head no and got up and jumped of the cradle and fell immediately hit the floor hard.

The doctor tried to pick me up and place me back on the cradle, but bit his hand lightly so I wouldn't hurt him.

The doctor understood what that mean't and just stared at me.

I used all my force my whole body was hurting and filled with pain. I wanted to be with Sergio.

My body didn't want to go anymore, but I ignored my body and focused on Sergio and got up slowly and took three steps feeling even more pain and falling again to the floor and I let out a yelp and stood up again and kept taking steps toward Sergio.

"Sergio please.I ... I love you." I fell again to the floor knowing my best friend was dying.

"Hump... Humphrey."

With that it made me want to deal with the pain again just for him.

"He protected me from him and I want to repay the favor. Even if this means pain."

I continued and felt even less pain every time I took a step and after 5 more steps I arrived at his cradle.

The doctor grabbed me and I was struggling, but instead of putting me in my cradle he placed me into his cradle.

I fell on Sergio's arms and licked him on the cheek and blacked out feeling even more pain.

* * *

**Again sorry for what happened on the fifth of May, but this will make it up right? Anyways well see you guys later if you have any idea's or if you want me to add a new wolf or whatever character then tell me and give me information on a review or a PM either one is fine. Date: 05/06/2014 Time:8:28 P.M. Bye**


	15. Chapter 14 All an Illsion

All an illusion?

Humphrey woke up next to Sergio, but the weird thing was that he was at the school basement .

Humphrey got up and looked around."Am I at the school?"

He noticed the exit not far from there.

Humphrey's POV

I turned and looked at Sergio's body, but no longer saw it there. I was confused I just saw it a few seconds ago.

"Whats going on." I turned to my side and saw the bag and the letters Sergio had wrote when we both left the house.

When I saw the bag I looked inside to find the item he had came for and the three letters he put into his pocket.

After that I knew I had to leave, but the weird thing was that I looked the exact same when I was in my dream or real self.

"Was my that all just an illusion or dream?" I ask myself. "Have I been into a coma? A 20 month coma?"

I kept asking myself that, but then shook off the idea.

"I need to know if this is real or fake. I know where to go." I left the school looking behind the school looked the same.

The streets look the same, the train, people, cars, everything even small details.

I took the train and left to Jasper. I feel asleep in the train to pass time, but then when I woke up it was all different.

I woke up in the Hospital next to Sergio laying down with him I saw the doctor and he stared back at me while I feel back to sleep still feeling pain in my body.

I then woke up back in the train being more confused then ever.

They both felt real. I started crying knowing one of them was fake and one was real. Me not knowing just frustrated me.

I'm living two lives when I sleep in the fake or real world I wake up in the fake or real world.

I arrived in Jasper park and jumped off the train and ran toward the pack.

"The pack is just a mile away from here." I ran as fast as my omega legs could carry me.

When I finally arrived I saw Kate and her dad talking, but Kate was crying.

I immediately stopped running and hid behind the bushes to hear there conversation.

"Dad what if something happened to Humphrey I need to know I love him."

"Don't worry Kate he'll return."

Kate yelled at her dad making his dad take a few steps back.

"It's been twenty-years since I last saw him."

With that I froze and knew my head had been playing with my head.

"What 20 years it can be." I whispered to my self.

Winston then frowned. "I know Kate, but he will come back I promise."

Kate growled at her dad. "Why did you even make him go on this stupid mission did you just want him gone he was my mate and I loved him. Why can't you notice that!"

Winston didn't say a word and Kate ran into Humphrey's den.

He walked away and started whispering. "Oh Humphrey where did you go I don't know where you went please come back home he didn't tell us anything."

I never did revealed myself, but spied on Kate to make sure everything was alright.I saw pups inside.

"Oh so I see she had to marry Garth and repopulate. Oh darn you stupid coma."

I left Jasper and Kate.

I found a den just outside the western territory and feel asleep there.

I woke up in the dream or real and saw Sergio gone from the cradle.

"Where is he."

I heard Sergio next to me. "I'm right here Humphrey."

He knew what I said so I turned around and started crying and got off the cradle and hugged Sergio. Sergio's shirt started to get wet with my tears, but he didn't care.

I continued and after a few minutes I stopped, and stared at him.

"Never do that again never kill yourself to help me." I said looking at him with an angered look on my face.

"Let's go to Jasper Humphrey and see Kate plus it's been another 20 months since you last woke up."

I was surprised and saw Sergio being serious.

"Lets go then." I jumped off and noticed that my casts where off.

"Alright then lets go."

* * *

**There that's the 14 chapter sorry about yesterday not uploading sorry. I had things to do. Date: 05/08/2014 Time: 4:56 p.m. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 15 The Fun Loving Omega

The Fun Loving Omega

Sorry about yesterday again I was busy and I had to go to the dentist right now. Anyways thanks for sticking with me with these story's i'll try to make a long chapter. Lets get on with the story.

Sergio saw Humphrey walk with his collar on his neck shaking non stop.

Humphrey was very happy that he had left the hospital, yet he needs to know if this was the dream or the real world.

After sometime Sergio told Humphrey about what his dream was.

Humphrey had a shy smile and explained what happened. When he was finished Sergio laughed and said "Can you describe what the pups looked like did it look like you? And were they old?"

Humphrey didn't know what he was trying to get to. "Hold on let me go back to sleep."

Humphrey then woke up in the den were he went to sleep it was still dark like in the other world or dream.

He started to run towards the pack. After a while he saw the full moon and thought ' it must be late i'll just enter without her knowing and then i'll leave.'

Kate was sleeping and Humphrey entered and saw the wolves they were big, but not big enough to leave the den probably 10 months old. They were still little, but they were about half his size.

"Alright time to go to sleep in the den I was in before. " He ran toward the den and found it.

He fell asleep and woke up on the train with Sergio.

"Where are we?" Humphrey asked.

Sergio looked at him and replied "We are at the speed bullet it takes us to Jasper way faster than the regular train."

"And they let you in?"

"Well yea why wouldn't they."

Humphrey looked at Sergio. "How do you get this much money to afford all of this?"

"Well I knew you were coming so I saved up when I was 7."

"Oh how much do you have left?"

"Just a bit left maybe like $60 left. Just enough to get back and visit you about 7 more times."

Humphrey smiled and thought about Kate and then remembered."Oh by the way they are about 10 months."

Sergio smiled and said. "Well guess what you have pups that are about 10 months. What you saw is what you didn't see when you weren't there, and they couldn't see you like if you were a ghost. When we get back you will find Kate in the same poition you had left her."

Humphrey thought what he said.

The woman behind the microphone told use that there was only a 3 minutes left in the trip until we get to Jasper National Park.

Those three minutes they spent together they were talking to each other trying to pass time.

After they got there they got off and started walking toward Humphrey's den.

"So you think you can make it from here to your den I need to head home."

Humphrey knew he had to go home, but he didn't want him to go." Yea I can, but I want you to stay."

"Sorry Humphrey i'm not a wolf and I belong in the city, but don't forget about me alright Humphrey i'll visit you some other time alright." Sergio pulled out a letter and gave it to him. "And by the way you forgot this was underneath you when you were getting recovered."

Humphrey took it by the mouth and they said there good-byes and left.

'I'm coming for you Kate I love you."

Humphrey heard a growl come from the trees, and knew that growl."Winston? Is that you?"

The growling stop and he jumped on Humphrey with joy. "Humphrey you came back what happened?"

"I recovered Sergio from the dead, but didn't Felix come and tell you?"

"Yes he did, but didn't tell us all the details. Anyways that doesn't matter you need to accompany Kate she's in her den with the pups you left for about 10 months."

"Yes Winston i'll do exactly that."

Humphrey started walking to his den and saw his family and smiled and remembered the way he used to. ' I need to treat them more like a free father not an over-protective father.'

Humphrey took a look at Kate and looked like she cryed herself to sleep. He dragged Kate slowly and as carefully as he could not to wake her up.

When he did put her in a space they can both cuddle he put his front left leg over her, and used his leg to pull her next to him and laid it on her. He could feel Kate's warm soft hair.

He looked at Kate and she began to smile and pulled in the pups in too for their warmth.

The pups also let out a smile, and he began to sleep like a rock.

Once Humphrey woke up he didn't wake up on the other dream or illusion he simply woke up like if it was the real world.

He was the first one up and walked out of the den to wash up and get a drink no one saw him which was good, because he wanted Kate to be the first.

When he finished he ran back to the den as fast and stealthy as he could and made it back without anybody noticing he was back.

When he got back Kate was still sleeping."Perfect he swallowed a bit of water, but not all of it.

He readied his lips in a kissing way and squirted the water toward Kate and she woke up mad.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM." She saw the wolf laughing and rolling on the floor crying with joy.

"Ohhhh you little runt." She looked at Humphrey and pulled him up and looked at him, but didn't have time to clearly see who it was and was pulled in for a kiss and instantly she knew who it was.

She backed away from the kiss and pushed Humphrey to the ground and got on top of him crying."Why why would you leave me like that?" She said crying.

"I'm sorry Ka-" he was interrupted by Kate pulling him in for a kiss.

"Never leave this family again." Kate then started crying on his chest and Humphrey stroking her back and said. "I promise babe i'll never leave you guys alone. I know how hard it is to lose a loved one."

"I bet you do Humphrey."

Kate stopped crying into his chest and woke up the pups gently.

The pups kept their eye's close and all three of them said, "Leave me alone only wake me up if dad's here." they moved to the other side and opened their eye's and saw a shadow next to their mom and the shadow said, "Well come great your Omega dad."

They didn't believe it and they turned around staring right at their dad, and they all jumped on him all crying and being happy that their dad has returned."Dad please don't leave us anymore."

"I won't I promise to all of you." and said all of their names."Lobo, Midnight, Fang and Kate we are all a happy family and from now on nothing will separate us I promise."

With those words they all knew that their father and Kate's husband he will never break that promise. Even though I doubt he would leave the best looking Alpha in all of Canada

* * *

**The end**

**There's the end :( that was it Humphrey the lone wolf this was it I really hoped you enjoyed it and if you want more then please leave a review saying you want more. Thank you.**

**Date completed story: 05/08/2014 Time the story was completed: 9:33 p.m. Bye**


End file.
